13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery de la Cruz
| last_appearance = | portrayed_by = Timothy Granaderos |relationships = Bryce Walker (former friend) Scott Reed (former friend) |alias = Monty (by Students) |gender = Male |occupation = Student |relatives = Unnamed father |seasons = 1 • 2}} Montgomery “Monty” de la Cruz is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Timothy Granaderos. Although he wasn't a major tape subject, Monty played a supporting role in spreading the rumor about Hannah Baker that Courtney made. He is portrayed by Timothy Granaderos. Along with Bryce Walker and Marcus Cole, he serves as one of the primary antagonists of Season 2. Throughout the Series Season 1 He was first seen when he was playing video games with the other boys in Bryce Walker's house. At the winter formal, he goes up to Courtney Crimsen and asks if her and Hannah are up to some fun later, implying that he knows that it's them in the kiss picture. Courtney then proceeds to tell Montgomery a secret, throwing Hannah under the bus and protecting only herself. Montgomery then confronts Hannah and asks where her girlfriend is. He then explains the lie that Courtney told, that Hannah is dating the openly gay student, Laura, and that she asked for a three way. He then tells her that not only did Justin finger her, but that she went down on him. When Montgomery was speeding through the road trying to get to school, he is stopped by Alex Standall, who he almost hits. The two then gets into a fight, with the students in a crowd watching. Mr. Porter then came to the scene to take them to the school for further consequences. After the school Honor Board made their decision, he is sentenced 3 days of suspension, while Alex was off the hook with a warning. Season 2 It's been 5 months after Hannah's death and the trial against the Evergreen School Disstrict begins. Montgomery goes to great lengths to send threatening messages and intimidating gestures to the witnesses that testify in court. This includes Jessica, Alex, Zach, to get them to keep quiet about Bryce's involvement in Hannah's death. He even goes as far as to nearly murder Clay. It is revealed that he was present at Bryce's house the night Hannah was raped. He witnessed the rape but did nothing. After the groups' efforts to destroy Bryce and the jocks causes enough problems for the school to cancel the rest of the sports season, Montgomery and two other jocks get revenge by beating up and sexually assaulting Tyler by sodomizing him with a mop handle. Personality Montgomery seems to be naturally violent, as he gets into fights and squabbles easily. Fighting is almost a second nature to him probably due to the fact that he has an extremely abusive father. Montgomery, by all accounts, is a one-dimensional bully. He is often shown antagonizing and intimidating other students, such as when he taunts Hannah about the fabricated rumours about her or when he consistently attacks Tyler, often unprovoked. He is an arrogant, selfish and cruel person, who regularly hangs out with the likes of Bryce Walker, Zach Dempsey, and the other jocks. However, when it comes to Bryce, he has shown a psychotic devotion to him, and will do whatever it takes to protect him, including orchestrating violent attacks and attempted murder. He is shown to be a complete monster. In the last episode of the second season, Tyler Down was ferociously assaulted by him, including having his head smashed through a mirror, his skull pummelled on the bathroom sink, followed by being dunked into the toilet bowl. He then used the shaft of a mop to anally rape Tyler to the point where he is bleeding. In the second season, Monty is revealed to have an extremely abusive father. He is shown to sometimes run away from home to sleep under a certain bridge (which Scott Reed knows about). He tells Alex that the reason he intimidated him and the others was because he couldn't stand to have Bryce and the jocks held responsible for Hannah's death despite their role in it, as they are his "family" and the only thing he has to protect him from his father. This is the only time where he is ever shown to have a human side to him. In the season finale, he has a cast on his arm, which Bryce believes is due to his father beating him. This shows that Montgomery, like Justin, comes from an abusive home, and releases his frustrations on other students weaker than himself, as it is the only way he knows how to release his emotions. Trivia * Montgomery's arch-enemy seems to be Tyler, who constantly gets slammed by Montgomery into the wall several times throughout the show. They both hate each other to an unbelievable extent. * He is a rapist: in "Bye", he assaults and brutally sodomizes Tyler (anally rapes him) with the handle of a bathroom mop. He walks out leaving him half-naked and bleeding on the floor. This scene caused controversy over being 'too graphic' and 'taking it too far'. * Montgomery is not mentioned by name in the book. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Liberty Tigers Category:Antagonists